HalfBlood
by luluccy
Summary: Her body changed and memories wrapped in confusion, Kagome had no where to go but to follow the strange pull on her toward her new life and world. There she will find the what she desires and wishes will be fulfilled. Drabble Series
1. Chapter 1

Title: Running

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Copyright to Rumiko Takahashi

Note: Please give me review.

* * *

She was running, running away from something but she didn't know what she was running from. Or was she running toward something? It confused he. She wanted to stop and clear her mind, but that pull or push made her to run. Her mind was hazy but the sharp pain that continued to stab her caused her to focus. She could tell there was change within her body. What was changing she did not know. She tried to stop running but the pull or push on her soul didn't allow her.

Then the hungry howl of animals could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Copyright to Rumiko Takahashi

Word Count: 300

Tittle: Transition

* * *

When the sun's light hit the dark sky, her pain became more painful. She fell down to her knees. Her bones were breaking, her heartbeat increased, and as the pain grew more painful, her sense of smell, sight, hearing was magnifying.

It terrified her.

She wished someone would be here for her, to help ease the pain but she was alone. The lush green forest was silent. No noise could be heard. No animals could be sensed. She screamed louder and the forest responded back with silence. There was nothing around except the trees and grass.

Her body fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and lay on the ground, waiting for the pain to stop. But she was too hopeful. Her broken bones now was reshaping and growing bigger. She opened her eyes expecting to see green grass, but everything was blurred out. Her face grew longer like a wolf's head and more teeth grew inside her mouth.

"_Please make this stop," _she whispered, but her ears hear a soft whimper. _Was there an animal?_ _Was she going to eaten? _ When she sent out her pulse of energy to sense anything, nothing was there. She was surprised she could even do that with what was happening.

When the sun finally reached the sky with full glory, her bones gave one final loud cracking sound before finishing the transition. She was beyond tired, almost dead like. Her conscious was slipping away and she gave into it. It's been a long day and she wanted to rest and peace.

In the back of her mind and little bit of conscious she heard a voice calling out a name, screaming a name so loud. She wasn't sure if it was her name because right now, she could not remember anything. _"Kagome!"_

* * *

Note: What is happening to her? And yes, it is Kagome. Sorry if I'm being unclear but you'll understand why I wrote it like this.

Please leave me some reviews, I love reading people's opinion about my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Copyright to Rumiko Takahashi

Word Count: 250

Title: Change

**Note:** Please write a review for me ;D and enjoy.

* * *

She woke to the sound of howling wolves. Her ears perked toward to the howls and somehow she could make out what howls meant. _Danger. Threat. A lone wolf. _And from miles away, she could sense them running toward her direction. Panic tore through her. _What if they were after me?_ Not wanting to even think about getting involved, she stood up and ran as fast as she could and she was running a lot faster than a normal human ever could. She stumbled and paused from to look down to see dark blue, almost black, furry legs standing on four.

Surprised at the unexpected sight, she tried to scream, but only dog like yelp came out of her mouth. She wanted to know what she looked like but she had no time as the wolves were approaching her fast. Deciding to panic later about the state of her body, she was once again running. The trees were blurred out as her speed was inhuman. Suddenly everything looked smaller than before. She had ran through this section when she was following the unknown pull on her soul but, back then the trees were bigger. Now they seemed to be smaller.

_What's happening to me?_ She asked in desperation. _Why is this happening? _

_Why?_

But she knew there is no one to answer her desperate questions. The wolves were catching up and she had no clue how to defend herself. The threats from the wolves was loud and clear, _kill her._


End file.
